


10 Types of Kisses

by maghatter55



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurricane, I Love You, M/M, Post-Break Up, Star Wars - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghatter55/pseuds/maghatter55
Summary: Writing Prompt I found on Tumblr. 10 different types of kisses with a Reylo spin. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter One - Post Break Up Kiss

1\. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

The last thing Rey expected to hear during the middle of a hurricane was a knock on her door. Poe and Finn were away on a couple’s getaway and her boyfriend… well, ex-boyfriend was probably off somewhere getting drunk. He always had a talent for dealing with things badly.   
Not knowing who was on the other side of the door, Rey wrapped a bathrobe around her pajamas and made sure her pepper spray was next to the door. Then carefully Rey wedged the door open and stared out into the stormy darkness.   
There standing in front of her, looking like he had walked two miles in the storm (which he probably had knowing how unreliable his car was) was her ex-boyfriend Kylo. His long hair was plastered to his face and he was shaking from the cold. His layers of black clothes looked like they were dragging him down and a strong gust of wind nearly blew him over.   
Before Rey could pull him into her house to warm him up, Kylo saw Rey peering around the edge of the door, and began talking at a mile a minute.   
“Babe I’m so sorry. I can’t say it enough. I was so stupid. The second I left I knew I had made a mistake. You are the only woman for me. The only there has been. The only one there ever will be.” Kylo spoke without breaking eye contact with Rey, his big brown eyes staring down at her trying to prove his sincerity.   
“Aw baby. It’s okay. I didn’t want things to be completely over between us. I just needed a little space to think things over and try to slow this whole thing” Rey gestured to the two of them “down. Because we are obviously moving too fast for you. And that’s okay.”

Earlier that day Rey and Kylo had been relaxing and lying in her bed enjoying their time together before Rey’s classes the next Monday. It had hit her all of a sudden when she was thinking about how she would be happy to just lay there for the rest of time. And before she could think about Kylo’s reaction she leaned over and looked him in the eyes and said those terrifying three words.  
“I love you.”  
Kylo’s reaction, of course, had been less than encouraging including his yelling about how he wasn’t looking for anything that serious, how three months was too soon to be saying things like that and how he was mad that she didn’t think about how he would feel hearing that. And to be fair Rey should have considered his past with his family and even his other relationships. Broken does not even begin to describe his family, with a mother who was a Senator who was never around, and a father who was at one point a famous army general but had become a smuggler and practically dropped out of Kylo’s life. His mother had left him in the care of his psychotic uncle who abused him both verbally and emotionally until Kylo ran away from him at the age of sixteen. Since then he had had practically no contact with his mother except a letter every few years just to let her know he was alive. Though Rey didn’t doubt that his mother was keeping tabs on him from her office in the capital. Kylo’s track record with relationships was not much better, with none of them lasting longer than a few months, and most of them ending in volatile explosions and severe impacts on Kylo’s declining mental health. Rey didn’t actually know any ex’s of Kylo’s that he was on amicable terms with which, to be honest, should have been enough of a warning sign. 

Back in the hurricane, Kylo was talking again.  
“No that’s what I’m trying to say to you. That’s why I came back. Because I want you to know that things aren’t moving too fast for me. I was completely wrong for reacting the way I did, but I think part of it is that I wasn’t ready to accept my own feelings. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time I just didn’t want to admit and so when you said that today I was scared. And I lashed out. And I’m sorry. But I do love you and I will always love you.”  
Before Rey could even open her arms to bring Kylo in to warm him up, he pulled her against his soaking chest and into the storm outside. Rey looked up into his and was surprised by the intensity of the emotions there. The look in his eyes was not one she had seen before and she was surprised.   
Staring up into his eyes, hazel met chocolate and she pulled herself closer to Kylo. “I love you too Ben Solo.”  
Kylo smiled softly at her and then before she could even catch her breath, he pulled her in for a kiss.  
The kiss started out soft, an admission of their shared love, but soon grew to match the intensity of the storm raging on around them. Tongues met and teeth clicked. Rey hardly had time to breath before Kylo would kiss her again. They finally pulled apart and Rey looked up at the love of her life and smiled at him.  
“You know I’m all soaked now,” Rey said with a cheeky smile.  
Kylo didn’t take the time to reply before scooping her up and carrying her inside. He crossed the threshold and closed the door firmly behind him ready to prove just how deep his love is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.

2\. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze. 

Kylo opened his eyes in the morning, instantly blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows in Kylo’s bedroom. It had been about a month or two since Kylo had walked through a hurricane to tell Rey he loved her. Since then they had barely seen each other because Rey was in the middle of finals week and trying hard to complete her masters thesis on time. Mornings like this were rare, when Kylo could wake up in the morning still holding Rey in his arms before she had to run off to a meeting with her advisor, or to the writing center, or hole herself up in her office to keep writing.  
Turning his attention to Rey still spooned against his side, he gently pulled his arms around her closer and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. The movement around her roused her slightly and she turned to look at Kylo, staring up at him with her big brown eyes.   
“Morning gorgeous.” Kylo whispers to her pressing his face into the back of her shoulder and breathing in deeply. Her hair smelled like the coconut and hibiscus shampoo she used and it was heavenly. The smell of her shampoo reminded him of when they first starting dating and she would always have to run out in the morning for classes but would insist on showering at Kylo’s leaving his bathroom smelling delicious when she left.  
Rey blinked her eyes in the blinding light and then squinted up and smiled up at Kylo smelling her hair.   
“Morning sleepy head. Are you enjoying the smell of my hair?”   
“Yes it smells amazing. Maybe I should start using it for my hair.” Rey giggled at this and pressed her face into his chest. These small signs of affection from her warmed his heart every time. Pulling her away from his chest he turned her chin up to his face and gently pressed a kiss on her lips. Rey sighed into his arms and pulled herself as close as she could to him  
“Good morning my love.” Kylo pulled away from Rey to brush a stray hair behind her ear. “I hope you slept well. What time do you have to leave today?” Kylo was expecting her to say that she could stay all day and that she would take a day off to spend with her boyfriend, but instead Rey extracted herself from his long arms and leaned across the bed to look at the clock.   
Suddenly Rey shot out of bed with a loud expletive nearly tripping over the sheet as she sprinted to the bathroom.  
“I have to be at class in 45 minutes but the L train is down today so I’m going to have to take the bus and god knows how long that’s gonna take.” Rey practically yells over her shoulder as she finds some underwear and a towel on the floor as she sprints to the bathroom.   
Kylo waits till he hears the bathroom door close before leaping from the bed himself. Instinctively he straightens the bed and finds Rey’s clothes in her overnight bag and lays them out on the bed. He also packs her phone charger, laptop, phone, and journal into her bag and lays that next to her clothes. Next he hurries to the kitchen and starts to boil hot water for tea. He knows that Rey like to stop at the coffee shop on the corner of his street on the way to class but that she wont have any time this morning. With the water boiling he puts a bagel in the toaster and gets the cream cheese out to make her a sandwich. When the water boils Kylo pours the water over one of Rey’s favorite tea’s in a to go mug that she can take with her to class. Then he removes the bagel and layers on cream cheese, just how Rey likes it. He finishes making her breakfast just as he hears the shower turning off and the bathroom door opening.   
“Thanks babe!” He hears Rey call from in the bedroom. Kylo bags the bagel and places both the mug and sandwich on the corner of the counter where Rey can see it. Right on time Rey staggers out of the bedroom struggling to put on her shoes and tie up her hair at the same time.   
“Okay babe take a seat and let me help you.” Kylo guides Rey to on of the barstools in the kitchen and helps her finish putting up her hair while she puts her shoes on. He hands her the mug and sandwich and kisses her once more on the lips before she sprints out the door yelling how much she loves him over her shoulder.  
“I love you too.” He says quietly to himself as he hears the front door close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up and I hope to have the following one up later tonight! Love yall! Please leave comments, kudos, and suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and suggestions!! Also I'm looking for a beta for a few stories I'm working on right now so if you are interested please please shoot me a message! Thanks loves.


End file.
